


Reverse Psychology

by RadarsTeddyBear



Series: Ducktober 2018 [22]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fictober, Gen, Holding hostage, Kidnapping, Silly, in which Scrooge continues to treat Donald less than ideally, knife, prompt: threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadarsTeddyBear/pseuds/RadarsTeddyBear
Summary: Glomgold has something of Scrooge's, and he won't let it go.





	Reverse Psychology

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ["Threats"](http://radarsteddybear.tumblr.com/post/169006603389/whumpreads-i-dont-draw-but-ive-been-thinking).

“If I can’t have your nephew, no one can!” Glomgold screamed.  He pulled a sgian-dubh out of his kilt spats and held it to Donald’s throat.  

“Careful now, Flinty,” Scrooge said quietly.  “Don’t do anything yer goin’ t’ regret later.”

“Oooooh, I won’t regret anything, McDuck!” Glomgold said.  “ _You’ll_ be the only one regretin’ around here!”

Scrooge caught Donald’s eye.  He looked more...bewildered than anything else.  That gave Scrooge an idea. He shrugged.

“All right then, Flinty.  You win,” he said, turning as if to leave.

The kids began to protest.

“What?”

“Huh?”

“You’re not--”

“You can’t!”

“Eh, he was never really much use to me anyway,” Scrooge said.  “Maybe Glomgold can get more out of him.”

Donald scowled.

“Uh, Uncle Scrooge--”

“More trouble than he’s worth, always messing everything up,” Scrooge continued.  “Maybe _I’ll_ get more out of him if he sticks with ol’ Flinty!”

Donald’s face began to turn red, and the kids were _really_ starting to look antsy.

“Uncle Scrooge, you might want to--”

“Yes, I think this arrangement will work out nicely,” Scrooge said.  “We’ll do just fine without Donald around.”

_“Just fine?  I’ll show you ‘just fine!’”_  Donald started quacking and struggling.  With his temper in full swing, he easily pulled free from Glomgold’s grasp and took on his patented Donald Duck Fighting Stance TM.  He quickly became a blur as he fought against Glomgold and his goons.

“Uh-oh.  Uncle Donald’s mad,” Huey said.

“Yeah, just a little,” Louie said sarcastically.

“Is this...normal?” Webby asked.

“Yep,” Dewey said.

“Retreat!” Glomgold yelled.  His goons took off, and he followed along behind, panting.  “Curse you, McDuck!” he shouted. “You can have your stupid nephew back!”

The kids cheered and crowded around their uncle, and Scrooge couldn’t help but allow himself a smug smile.  He joined them.

“You knew all along I was just bluffing, didn’t you, Donald?” Scrooge said, slapping his nephew’s back.

Donald continued breathing heavily, fists clenched at his sides, face slowly returning to its normal color.

Scrooge awkwardly patted him on the back.  “Yes. Well, let’s be off! We still have an ancient idol to find!”

The kids cheered again, and Huey pulled out the map.  He and Scrooge consulted it briefly and nodded to each other.

“This way!” Scrooge said, pointing his cane in the right direction, and they continued on their adventure.   _Sans_ Glomgold this time.

**Author's Note:**

> "Kilt spats" refers to the kilt hose that are part of traditional Scottish Highland dress, but since Glomgold doesn't wear any sort of socks, I went with spats.  
> Please review!


End file.
